jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
DarkLight Emerald
The '''DarkLight Emerald '''is an emerald of great magical power used by Lord Fathom that fuels his power and controls the creatures of the Never Sea. Background History It is currently unknown when or how Lord Fathom acquired the DarkLight Emerald,but during his time harnessing its great power Fathom was able to control the mighty Strake in his first attempt to defeat King Neptune, and would have defeated him if it wasn't for the combined efforts of Neptune and Captain Colossus sealing both the Strake and Lord Fathom. But in the process, Captain Colossus lost his battleship to the depth of the Never Sea. To assure that the DarkLight Emerald wouldn't harm anyone King Neptune gave it to Queen Coralie who locked the emerald away in deep within Neptune City for years. Abilities The Darklight Emerald is the source of Lord Fathom, which, when placed in his trident, gives him the power to control the various creatures of Never Sea. It also has the power to fire bolts of green energy and manipulate the sea itself to his whim and bring back sunken shipwrecks under his control. However, without the emerald Fathom is virtually powerless. Role in the series The DarkLight Emerald first appeared in the episode special: Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Great Never Sea Conquest After gaining his freedom Lord Fathom heads for Neptune City, where he tricks Queen Coralie into helping him get the DarkLight Emerald, the source of Fathom's power and then imprisons Coralie, Marina, and Stormy and takes over Neptune City as he controls the creatures of the Never Sea. Meanwhile Captain Hook still desperate for treasure, order his crew to search the Never Sea, filling it with nets soon Fathom confronts Hook, he orders the captain to remove the nets from his sea but the greedy captain refuses to take orders from the low some creature and attempt to steal the DarkLight Emerald from Fathom. However the mer-wizard's power proved too great for Hook and his crew, luckily Jake and his crew were sailing nearby and come to Hook's aid. However Fathom power was even too great for the combined forces of Jake and Hook's crew sending them flying, he reveals he intends to unleash the Strake, the most ferocious monster in the Never Sea. To deal with this new threat, Jake creates the League of Never Sea Captains: Himself, Captain Hook, Captain Flynn, Captain Frost, and Beatrice Le Beak. The League tries to stop Lord Fathom but he commands the creatures of the Never Sea to attack the League, wrecking their ships in the process. After Jake becomes a captain, Lord Fathom controls the Never Sea creatures again to attack the Mighty Colossus. When it failed, he used the emerald to raise sunken ships from the Never Sea to destroy the Mighty Colossus, while he heads to Dreadnaught Cove to release the Strake. Once at Dreadnaught Cove Lord Fathom then uses the DarkLight Emerald to open the door of where the Strake slept and uses the emerald to gain control over it. During the battle between Lord Fathom and Jake, he fires blasts of green energy from his trident at the young captain, Jake tries to block the blast but it knocks him from his footing to the Never Sea but he is saved but King Neptune. After talking with King Neptune, Jake manages to unlock his Mighty Captain Sword's powers and manages to hold off the green blasts Lord Fathom fires at him. Jake then flies over and take the DarkLight Emerald from Lord Fathom to which he commands Sinker to get the emerald back for him, but Jake blasts Sinker with a white light, causing the squid to flee back to his master. King Neptune then reappears and tells Jake to raise to emerald high and say to the Strake, "Here me Strake, prepare to sleep to slumber forever in the lower deep." to which Jake does and the Strake goes back to sleep in Dreadnaught Cove. Lord Fathom tries to regain the DarkLight Emerald using his disguise, but Jake knew that he was Lord Fathom and destroys the DarkLight Emerald, freeing the Never Sea from the DarkLight Emerald's power and restoring Neptune City to its former state. Back in Dreadnaught Cove, Lord Fathom reveals he was able to save a shard of the DarkLight Emerald and Sinker exclaims in delight that he saved a piece. To which Lord Fathom declared he would get his revenge on Jake and swears he'll not just rule the Never Sea but all of Never Land and the lands beyond the Never Sea, but this is short-lived as the Strake suddenly roars furiously from behind the stone door of Dreadnaught Cove, sending Lord Fathom and Sinker fleeing in terror once more. The DarkLight Emerald reappears in the special The Legion of Pirate Villains! Fathom plots to use the fragment of the DarkLight Emerald he manages to save during his defeat in the "Great Never Sea Conquest" to wake the Strake from his slumber once more but as Fathom attempts to use the power of the gem, it is knocked out of his hand by Captain Hook entering Dreadnaught Cove in search of Captain Colossus's treasure. Hook is then captured by the Grim Buccaneer believing he captured Fathom. Fathom is last seen left confused as to what happened to him. He soon realizes that the DarkLight Emerald fragment is missing when he spots it caught in the ocean current being pushed further out to sea. Lord Fathom and Sinker quickly swim after the DarkLight Emerald. Printed material The DarkLight Emerald reappears in the storybook adaption of the The Great Never Sea Conquest. Video games The DarkLight Emerald is wielded by Lord Fathom in the Disney Junior App game "Battle On The Never Sea." Fathom appears as the final boss in Jake's adventure. He'll bombard Jake with large green fire blasts from his trident powered by the DarkLight Emerald. Jake must wait until Fathom summons a smaller homing green fire blast that can be countered back on the evil mer-wizard. As Fathom health decreases his attacks become faster and during the counterblast phase he'll also start attacking energy blast sent back at him causing a ping-pong battle back and forth. Once Lord Fathom is defeated he loses the DarkLight Emerald and is forced to flee back into the Never Sea. Gallery Lord Fathom-The Great Never Sea Conquest33.jpg Lord Fathom-The Great Never Sea Conquest22.jpg Lord Fathom-The Great Never Sea Conquest23.jpg Lord Fathom-The Great Never Sea Conquest19.jpg Lord Fathom-The Great Never Sea Conquest27.jpg Lord Fathom-The Great Never Sea Conquest25.jpg Lord Fathom-The Legion of Pirate Villains!01.jpg Sinker-The Legion of Pirate Villains!02.jpg Lord Fathom promo02.png Lord Fathom-The Great Never Sea Conquest10.png Lord Fathom-The Great Never Sea Conquest46.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest09.jpg Lord Fathom-The Legion of Pirate Villains!02.jpg Lord Fathom-The Legion of Pirate Villains!07.jpg Lord Fathom-The Great Never Sea Conquest47.jpg Lord Fathom-The Legion of Pirate Villains!06.jpg Lord Fathom-The Legion of Pirate Villains!04.jpg Hook-The Legion of Pirate Villains!11.jpg Battle On The Never Sea.jpg Lord Fathom-Battle On The Never Sea 02.jpg Lord Fathom-The Great Never Sea Conquest48.jpg Coralie&Lord Fathom-The Great Never Sea Conquest02.jpg Lord Fathom-The Great Never Sea Conquest07.png Lord Fathom-The Great Never Sea Conquest42.jpg Lord Fathom-The Great Never Sea Conquest43.jpg Lord Fathom-The Great Never Sea Conquest12.png The Great Never Sea Conquest07.jpg Lord Fathom-The Great Never Sea Conquest37.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page03.png The Great Never Sea Conquest page05.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page06.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page10.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page11.jpg Queen Coralie&DarkLight Emerald-The Great Never Sea Conquest01.jpg DarkLight Emerald-The Great Never Sea Conquest01.jpg DarkLight Emerald-The Great Never Sea Conquest02.jpg SinkerFathom&Queen Coralie-The Great Never Sea Conquest01.jpg Fathom&Queen Coralie-The Great Never Sea Conquest01.jpg Queen CoralieStormy&Marina-The Great Never Sea Conquest11.jpg DarkLight Emerald-The Great Never Sea Conquest03.jpg DarkLight Emerald-The Great Never Sea Conquest04.jpg Jake&DarkLight Emerald-The Great Never Sea Conquest01.jpg Jake&DarkLight Emerald-The Great Never Sea Conquest02.jpg Jake&DarkLight Emerald-The Great Never Sea Conquest03.jpg Jake&DarkLight Emerald-The Great Never Sea Conquest04.jpg Jake&DarkLight Emerald-The Great Never Sea Conquest05.jpg Jake&DarkLight Emerald-The Great Never Sea Conquest06.jpg DarkLight Emerald-The Great Never Sea Conquest05.jpg DarkLight Emerald-The Great Never Sea Conquest06.jpg Jake&DarkLight Emerald-The Great Never Sea Conquest07.jpg DarkLight Emerald-The Great Never Sea Conquest07.jpg DarkLight Emerald-The Great Never Sea Conquest08.jpg King Neptune-The Great Never Sea Conquest22.jpg King Neptune-The Great Never Sea Conquest20.jpg Strake-The Great Never Sea Conquest57.jpg Strake-The Great Never Sea Conquest56.jpg Strake-The Great Never Sea Conquest55.jpg Jake-The Great Never Sea Conquest53.jpg Sinker-The Great Never Sea Conquest38.jpg Lord Fathom-The Great Never Sea Conquest75.jpg Fathom&Sinker-The Great Never Sea Conquest62.jpg Fathom&Sinker-The Great Never Sea Conquest61.jpg Fathom&Sinker-The Great Never Sea Conquest60.jpg Fathom&Sinker-The Great Never Sea Conquest58.jpg Fathom&Sinker-The Great Never Sea Conquest57.jpg Fathom&Sinker-The Great Never Sea Conquest56.jpg Lord Fathom-The Great Never Sea Conquest69.jpg Lord Fathom-The Great Never Sea Conquest66.jpg Strake-The Great Never Sea Conquest13.jpg Category:Treasure Category:Magical Objects Category:Objects